


What the Spring?

by haknyeonsmrjoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossposted on AFF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:50:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haknyeonsmrjoo/pseuds/haknyeonsmrjoo
Summary: Winwin keeps a photo of Kun on his phone, and the next thing he knows, Kun has Winwin's phone in his hand.





	What the Spring?

Winwin went to school early to finish his Math homework (read: cram everything he can remember in less than 30 minutes), and he thinks he still have time to grab some breakfast along the way. On his way to the classroom, his phone vibrated, signaling a text message from Doyoung. It’s too early to be anyone else, he thought.

From: dotokki : hey you crammer, are you already in school?

To: dotokki : yes, omw to the classroom

From: dotokki :  ok fine.

Winwin sighed, about to pocket his phone back when he saw his lock screen. He unconsciously smiled. His lock screen was a picture of Kun, one of the upperclassmen in their school. Smart, kind, and with a body to die for, Kun was everyone’s ideal boyfriend. Winwin got this picture from the boy’s Instagram, which he religiously stalks whenever he’s not busy daydreaming about him. Doyoung thinks he’s creepy by making it his lock screen, but he doesn’t care. That stolen picture makes his day even more bearable, and locking eyes to Kun, even to the picture, makes his heart flutter and he feels better after.

 

“Hey, have you guys seen my phone?”

Winwin was rummaging frantically in his bag, looking for his phone. Doyoung and Mark were eating lunch at the cafeteria when Winwin suddenly realized that his pocket was lighter than expected. He then checked his bag, and searched his body twice, but to no avail.

He turned his gaze to Doyoung, who was munching his sandwich resembling a bunny munching carrots. The sight was adorable, but Winwin was in no mood to appreciate that. Doyoung’s eyebrow twitched, raising in a questioning manner.

“Don’t even think about it, I don’t want your phone,” he deadpanned even before Winwin stretched his hands, in an attempt to reach over him.

“Hyung, I don’t know either,” Mark replied even though he wasn’t asked.

Winwin scratched his head, trying to remember where he could have left his phone. He suddenly thought of a place.

“I’ll be back,” he said, standing. The two exchanged looks and shrugged shoulders, as they watch Winwin sprinting out of the cafeteria.

 

“It wasn’t here,” Winwin sighed for the nth time after carefully looking around the study area. He was so sure he could have left it here, after spending time finishing his math homework. Surprisingly, it wasn’t there.

He sat on the nearby couch, feeling exhausted and suddenly depressed. He couldn’t afford to buy a new one, and it would be much of a hassle to get his friends’ numbers, install apps and redoing everything. It’s just plain burdensome for him.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, and he was suddenly dropping his jaw on the floor.

It was Kun, the upperclassman. His ideal boyfriend, and the one whose picture is on his lock screen. He’s holding Winwin’s phone, hand outstretched to him.

Hold on, wait up.

The gears are cranking up in his brain.

On his lock screen.

Kun, on his lock screen.

Kun, holding **his** phone with **his** picture on the lock screen.

**OH MY GOD.**

Winwin immediately stood up, eyes widening. He could feel his ears bursting in heat, and his blush is no joke. He turned away from Kun, and grabbed his phone from his hands without even looking at the upperclassman. He was about to run away from him and leave his embarrassment somewhere else when Kun grabbed his wrist. His grip was not too tight, nor too loose. It’s just right to keep him from running away.

“Wait, I need to tell you something. Actually, I want to tell you something,” Kun said, smiling and Winwin swore he could die and go to heaven at that very moment.

Winwin just looked back at Kun, still blushing furiously. Kun took this as a sign to continue.

“I saw your lock screen. It was me.”

Winwin nooded, still wishing that someone shoot him dead on the spot.

“And it seems that you like me, is it safe to say?” the upperclassman asked, with a hint of caution.

After some moments, Winwin nodded.

“I see.”

Another pregnant pause between the two. Then Kun cleared his throat, gripping Winwin’s wrist a little.

“I think I have to show you something too, because it’s unfair if I just get to know your secret. I will show you mine,” Kun calmly said, punctuating the sentence with a sweet smile. Kun got his own phone out of his pocket, and he showed the screen to Winwin. He gulped.

It was a picture of him, on Kun’s lock screen. It was one of the pictures that Doyoung took for fun (Doyoung took photography lessons) and it was posted on his Facebook account.

“Th-that was m-me,” Winwin stammered.

“Yes.”

“And it seems that you like me too, is it safe to say?” Winwin replicated Kun’s question moments ago.

Kun nodded with a little enthusiasm, still smiling.

“I got this photo on your Facebook,” Kun started. “You looked so peaceful and at ease with the world, and I spent hours stalking you on social media, sorry about that. I have never felt as giddy as when I saw your photos, and I told myself I should talk to you when the right moment arrives.”

“And it seems that this is that right moment.”

“I like you, Dong Sicheng. Can you be my boyfriend?” Kun asked, renewed energy noticeable in his voice.

Instead of saying a yes or a no, Winwin mustered all his courage and leaned forward. His lips claimed the space between his and Kun’s. The kiss was subtly sweet, light and chaste, like the spring wind caressing people’s cheeks in the month of March, when every life form renews its sense of living.

“I would take that as a yes,” Kun decided.

Winwin locked hands with Kun, talking about anything and everything as they went back to the cafeteria.

Now it was Doyoung and Mark’s turn to be surprised when they saw Kun and Winwin laughing as they went to their table, hands interlocked.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on Curiouscat! @minhyungshyung


End file.
